


(anything.)

by jonphaedrus



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blood and Gore, Choking, Face-Fucking, Gore, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: “Anything,” Zelgius promises.





	(anything.)

“It barely hurts,” Sephiran tells him, gently, as he pulls Zelgius’ hands to his neck. His long-lashed eyes flutter closed. “It’s worth it,” he murmurs, voice weak and soft, when Zelgius clenches down. His skin heats, blood trapped in his cheeks. His lips part, and the soft little noise he makes when Zelgius cuts off the rest of his air is—Sephiran doesn’t struggle. He just goes gently, pleacefully, his hands slack on Zelgius’ wrists, and he comes back to himself some two hours later, resting peacefully at Zelgius’ side in their shared bed, and he thanks Zelgius for his sacrifice, for the pain he has endured on his soul, to grant Sephiran rest.

 

 

“Don’t let me breathe,” Sephiran pleads, when Zelgius fucks his throat. “Just keep going.” Zelgius does as asked, and cries when he comes, Sephiran’s throat and jaw slack, unresisting, his body struggling and laying still as the rest of the life seeps back out of him and into blessed silence, and Zelgius doesn’t feel sick he feels a _different_ kind of sick, because the broken choking noises Sephiran had made as he’d gagged around Zelgius’ cock, buried up to the hilt in his pretty soft-lipped mouth, clawing gently at Zelgius’ thighs, like euphoria, made something come apart inside him.

 

 

“Harder,” Sephiran whimpres, when Zelgius presses the knife to his belly, and the extra pressure cuts through his skin and into the muscle below, and his eyes get all wide, and he strokes his fingers over the cut as blood wells. It cuts deeper, until Zelgius can feel it scrape on the bone of Sephiran’s ribcage, the parting of organs, sloughing on the sharp blade of the knife. Sephiran trembles, and slides flatter on the bed, gasping.

Zelgius tilts the blade up, and, as asked, rams it home so that it punctures Sephiran’s lung. The gagging, empty sounds his throat makes after Zelgius does the other, the way he writhes on the bedsheets, choking on air, skin flushed and sweaty until he dies in a single, shuddering stop, makes Zelgius feel even worse when he jacks off, too-quick and too-tight, and he thinks about sliding his cock in and—

 

 

Sephiran moans in pleasure when Zelgius slides his cock into his guts, fucking up along the back of his spine, and moans again, half-gone already, when Zelgius comes in him, blood dripping off his cock as he pulls out, takes Sephiran’s hand, kisses his fingers as he slides into death, one halting breath at a time.

 

 

Sephiran wakes him in the middle of the night, presses Zelgius’ hands to his throat. “I want you to cut my wings off,” he whispers, when Zelgius presses him down into the sheets, bruising his throat with one hand, crushing his own balls until he comes so hard he almost blacks out with the other. “I hope they don’t grow back.”

a as Sephiran stiffens, thrashes once under his hand, presses their foreheads together. Anything at all, if he’s asked.

**Author's Note:**

> NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN, ANY OF YOU
> 
> tumblr, twitter @jonphaedrus


End file.
